Bu-Ling Huang
This is Pudding Fong from anyone's universe. Pudding Fong Pudding Fong is a totally acrobatic, hyper, and excitable girl who loves to make money! She has the genes of the Golden Lion Tamarin which a type of monkey and she also has her own pet monkey! Her weapon is the Pudding Ring and her attack is Pudding Ring Inferno. Fanfics Amyrose1515's Fanfics In Rose's fanfics, Pudding is a little less annoying than she was on the manga. She is also very careless and still loves to perform and bangs gongs in Grace's ears. Platinum Mew Mew! Pudding debuts in Sūpāmonkīpudingu no tame no kyokudo no kōfun rubī, ! when Rubī finds her in a forest near Tokyo. Pudding worries about her new friend as she gets too excited about her. When the woman Emerarudo gave a decease, Tōrasu, attacks, she and Rubī team up to defeat her and restore the cure. Pudding, realizing Rubī is a fellow Mew Mew, joins the team temporarily. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. Her age was changed to be the same as Rubī, and the same age as her Mew Mew Power counterpart. She seems to have a crush on Tart, as shown in Eirian to taruto ga teikei shi, shika shi, purin no taruto shitagau! Kanojo ga kare o aishite imasu ka?. Mew Mew Power Crossover In Kaf2cute's Mew Mew Crossover story, Pudding helps Brianna and Cherry with there Mew Mew transformations and there missions, as the 3rd member of Team Bakumews. She still helps out in the mew Mew caf'e along with her new Team and even helps them with there school prom. Team mew mew In Team mew mew Pudding died a while back along with the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew (except Ringo,Berry and Liquorice) due to malfunction in her genes. Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Pudding has finally settled down into her 2nd year at middle school, and now wears her hair in two buns held in tied white cloth and a chrysantheum on one side. Her father appears to be at home much more frequently and she is still apparently in contact with Tart. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - 'Kikki Benjamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -''' Paddy Wong (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Paddy) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Bu-Ling Huang (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bu-Ling) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Bou-Ling Wong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bou-Ling) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Puring Huang (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Puring) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Purin Fon (Her Mew name is called Mew Purin instead of Mew Pudding) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Kikki Benjamin *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Pudim (Pudding) Fong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Pudim) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Purin Fong thumb|right|300px|Pudding's transformation. This video is put up by Kaf2cute Gallery 2c4c68530824c0_full.jpg|Pudding 1dff2a8a770210_full.jpg|Pudding again. Mew Mew Pudding.jpg|Pudding is so energetic! derp.png|Café Pudding. Pudding Anxious.jpg|Pudding seems pretty determined about something! Pudding and Tart.jpg|Pudding and Tart Pudding 2.jpg Pudding 3.jpg Pudding.jpg Tart and Pudding.jpg|Pudding and Tart are meant to be! Pudding Ring Inferno.jpg|Pudding Ring Inferno 1282332439_8814_full.jpeg|Pudding in apron 1282332501_8288_full.jpeg 627px-Kikki monkey.png|Pudding with a Golden Lion Tamarin MewPudding-4.jpg|LOL 0.jpg Tmm240.png|Annoyed(?) Pudding pudding fong.JPG|Pudding Fong card Heicha_and_Pudding.jpg|Pudding and her little sister PuddingKiki.jpg|Pudding/Kiki 824_mewmew_06.jpg|Pudding and Lettuce cutepudding.GIF|Chibi Pudding pudding-and-lettuce-tokyo-mew-mew-14866117-640-480.jpg|Pudding and Lettuce the Videogame Tokyo-mew-mew-pudding-eat-o.gif 450826683 1073839.gif S4ipzal0.jpg Les-mew-mew-a-la-plage.jpg 1237334815483 f.jpg Tumblr mfasaj9HMH1rhm210o1 400.gif 20110317000450!Berry and Team Mew Mews.JPG TMMG015b.gif Mb best mewmew (5).jpg R7i6zrerrz.jpg Ewewdsdsew.jpg Mewmew10.jpg Wallpaper mew pedido.png 00000000000000000000000000000ddddddddcsdadsr.jpg 00000000eawfdsfdsfdsdggfeeffesf.jpg 0000rtfdfrfererrterre.jpg 00ikkkjhfgdfd.jpg 0rdgdrervefes.jpg Ysfdgdffdtdf.jpg Pic 1206309475 10.jpg 0000000000000000000000000.jpg 0sddseffsfdfasafsds.gif The-power-of-mew-mew-mew-power-10538926-1024-768.jpg Mew Mew Power - Mode in Revolution.JPG MewMewPower207.jpg MMP-Wallpaper16.jpg Animedia0206.jpg Erfetdftryr.jpg 8336-3-tokyo mew mew - 2.jpg Mew Mew.jpg Mew-mew-power-200431.jpg 234312 3IMW2TGE3J3G6SSYV416W7776LW4TU 458138 H094450 L.jpg French Boxsets.png 1905549921 1.gif Sdfdsfsdsadsdsdsds.JPG Mew power family.jpg 1545171390.jpg Tokyo mew mew.jpg Chibimews.jpg Chibimews.jpg Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Girls with Monkey genes Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Member of BakuMews Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Original Tokyo Mew Mew Team